Liones Academy
by 15sok
Summary: This is where the Nanatsu no Taizai characters become a normal group of high school students, i don't own the series or the characters.


Welcome to Liones Academy, one of the best schools in Japan and it is must well known by its high Student Council guarded by the legendary hail monitors who are knight like. But the school holds seven bunchou who caused many trouble in the school for the past year.

The young and beautiful girl, Elizabeth was walking down the street, having a smile on her face while wearing the Liones Academy school uniform "wow, I finally made it, I finally made it to Liones Academy like my sisters did. Father would be so proud of me."

Elizabeth is a freshman of the Liones Academy, however, once she enter the school ground, everyone stop and saw the sight of the young girl.

The students start talking about her without her noticing "wow, she is so beautiful" "I heard she come from a rich family" "man, I wish I could ask her out" "you're a idiot, there is no way she will say yes."

Elizabeth went inside the building and ask a random student "hello, do you know where is the Student Council office is" the student thought and respond "yeah, but it is in the other half of the school."

Liones Academy is also known as one of the largest school in Japan. It was known as big as a football stadium!

Elizabeth sight "I guess I have to go to it later, I will be late for class, but thank you" Elizabeth bow and left the student.

Elizabeth walk to her classroom where everyone was present and so was the teacher "good morning everyone, my name is Elizabeth Liones, I hope we have a fun year" Elizabeth bow to the class as she greet.

Everyone was shock to hear "wait, she is Elizabeth Liones, isn't her father the founder and owner of the academy" one of the student spoke to another "yeah, but I heard her father would only let her in if she pass the exam" the student continued to speak to one another, but the teacher order them to stop and start the lesson.

As class ended, a bunch of girls went to Elizabeth "hey Liones, why done you come to the mall with us after school" Elizabeth shook her head "I wish I could go, but my sister Veronica said I have to walk together with her after school until it is safe."

The girls sight "if you say so" and walked away. Elizabeth got her back bag and walked outside "since I have free time, I should go to the Student Council to see if they can let me to join them" Elizabeth looked determined.

However, Elizabeth soon got lost, as she doesn't know her way around the academy and soon found herself at the gym area.

Elizabeth got tired and decided to sit down to rest "geez where is the Student Council building" Elizabeth took a drink of water and sight "I really want to join to impress Veronica and Margaret."

As Elizabeth was thinking to herself, she heard a loud sound coming from inside the gym area? Elizabeth went inside to see that a small boy was being pick on by a large student with some other smaller student.

The large man looked down on the boy "so, you think you could get away by tossing trash on the floor" the boy look like he was going to peep his pants "please, Twigo, let me go, I will never toss trash again."

Twigo looked annoyed "I will never let crime ruined this school by the likes of you" Twigo got out a large wooded sword and was about to strike the boy with the sword "stop right there" Elizabeth rush in and got in the way of Twigo.

Twigo looked even more annoyed "who the hell are you" Elizabeth looked upset "my name is Elizabeth, and you shouldn't harm this boy for just a little thing like trash" the boy looked happy and started to run away from the scene.

Twigo smiled and put the wooded sword next to Elizabeth neck "look here, young lady, I'm one of the Student Council guard, I wouldn't let anything happen to make this great school into ruined, not even by the likes of you."

Twigo raise his sword to strike Elizabeth which she closed her eyes, but then hear a sound.

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see a young boy wearing a dark outfit with blonde hair appeared and grab hold onto the wooded sword!

Elizabeth was surprised at the young boy "who…who are you" the young boy looked at her with a smile "the name is Meliodas, nice to meet you."

Everyone was shock to hear the name expert for Elizabeth "sir this is one of the legendary Seven Deadly Sins who were known as the biggest bunchou in the school" one of Twigo fellow men warmed Twigo.

Twigo looked mad "I will not be bullied by a brat like you" Meliodas let Twigo sword go as Twigo try to strike him again "you know, you shouldn't hurt a pretty girl like her with that attitude" and got up a strange broken sword and hit Twigo with it which somewhat harmed him and knocked him out!

Twigo panic and left the area without taking him. Meliodas walked Elizabeth out "so yeah, my name is Meliodas, and as you can tell, I'm a bunchou of this school" Elizabeth was speechless "are you scared of me" Meliodas ask to which Elizabeth shook her head "nope, someone who protect someone like me, is a kind man" Elizabeth said with a smile.

Meliodas smiled as well "if you say so, by the way, what is your name" "is Elizabeth Liones" Meliodas thought for a moment and respond "oh, so you are the father of Liones Academy is that correct" Elizabeth nodded "yes I am."

Meliodas gave a smile "well in that case why not we hang out the next time we meet" Elizabeth nodded "that would be nice."

The next day, Elizabeth was walking down the street to her school "yesterday was quite a day, I hope I can meet Meliodas again."

As Elizabeth was thinking to herself, she felt someone was touching her butt "who…who is it" Elizabeth was alarm "oh is just me" the person revealed himself to be Meliodas "oh good, you scared me" but somehow, Elizabeth forgive Meliodas for the touch?

Meliodas and Elizabeth end up walking together to school "so what year are you" Meliodas ask "oh, I'm a first year, how about you" "third year" Elizabeth was surprised now "really, you look so young."

Meliodas smile "well, I have that youthful appearance" which made Elizabeth smile as well. Once the two enter the school building, everyone was shock to see Elizabeth with the school bunchou, Meliodas.

Everyone start talking about them behind their back "do you think Meliodas is holding Elizabeth hostage" "I think Meliodas is trying to impure Elizabeth" "maybe Elizabeth is really a bunchou after all."

Elizabeth looked worried because everyone seems to bad mouth Meliodas, however, Meliodas seem to be normal despite the bad names they are giving him.

Once inside, Elizabeth looked at Meliodas "Meliodas sama, are you really okay with all the bad things everyone is telling you" Meliodas looked surprised but smile "is no problem, you get used to it, like it hurt less than a fart" Elizabeth looked amazed at Meliodas strong will.

Meliodas sight "but if you don't want to hang out anymore, I understand" and was about to leave, but Elizabeth stopped him "is not true, I will still continued to be with Meliodas sama."

Meliodas looked around and looked a little surprised "why would you" Elizabeth looked down "because you are my first friend I ever have in this school, and I would really enjoy it if we continued to be friends."

Meliodas was surprised but smile "okay, let's be friends" which made Elizabeth smile "yes" and walk to their own classes and started their crazy adventure in the school.


End file.
